Pegasi: The Saga of Orion Pax
by queenpearl
Summary: It has been rumored that Optimus was one of the Thirteen. This is his story, from his birth as Orion Pax to his time as leader of the Autobots. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue The Well

Prologue~ The Well

Only 11 stood at the edge of the Well of Horns. Megatronus had betrayed them for Unicron and Solas had been killed trying to stop him. The youngest of the group was a bright red colt with a blue mane and tail. His horn glowed with energy. A palomino paint stood beside him. "Optimus, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. The colt nodded. "I'm sure Alpha." He replied. Alpha sighed. "I know there's no changing your mind. You're a stubborn one." He said. "You've got that right." Optimus chuckled.

He gazed down what seemed like an endless void. "I won't remember anything, will I?" He asked. "No, but I'll be the first face you see when you are reborn, I promise." Alpha replied. They shared a brief nuzzle before the others came forward. Amalgamous was first. "See you one day soon Optimus." He said. "No pranks while I'm gone." Optimus growled. "Ah, come on!" Amalgamous whined. Alchemist laughed. "I'll be helping Alpha rebuild Equestria while you're gone." He said. "I know you'll do a great job of it." Optimus replied. The rest of the remaining Thirteen came forward. Prima was the last say his goodbyes. Optimus' eldest brother had tears swimming in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He embraced Optimus. "I'll miss you little brother." He said. Optimus returned the hug. "I'll be back before you know it." He grinned. "No surprise you were named Optimus, Mr. Optimistic." Prima laughed. "While I'm gone, Amalgamous will have to serve as the lighthearted one." Optimus said. "Happy to be of service little bro." Amalgamous grinned. Prima groaned. "Just keep it to a minimum okay." He asked. Optimus laughed and turned back to face the Well. He glanced back one more time to his brothers who all smiled encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Optimus leaped into the Well.

Several hundred years later, a foal was born from the well. He had a bright red coat, a blue mane and tail and his name was Orion Pax.


	2. Chapter 1 Rebirth

Chapter 1~ Rebirth

Alpha Trion gazed at the data pads in front of him and sighed. It seemed like there was more work for him every day but he wouldn't complain. As the Master Archivist he was responsible for storing all the historical records at Iacon. It was a task that the old alicorn took a certain amount of pleasure in. After all, in the early days, his greatest skill was recording. A wave of nostalgia overcame him. He missed the days with his brothers. He knew some were still alive, he could sense it through the mental link he shared though as of late any kind of telepathic communication had been scarce. As he reached out with his senses he felt a tiny vibration in the back of his mind. The mind on the other end must've been underdeveloped, tiny, weak and unable to block his attempts at entering. The link was much weaker though than that of his brothers. As Alpha Trion attempted to dive deeper to determine the origin of the weak signal he found himself facing a surprisingly strong mental shield and a mental slap as a rebuke. _"Ouch." _He grumbled. _"Alright, alright I get it." _The old archivist shook his head as he backed off. The suddenly strong presence in his mind retreated and Alpha Trion forced himself back into his work. He was still reading over the data pads when a knock sounded on his door. "Enter." He said, lowering the pad he was reading. A small unicorn entered. "Excuse me sir, but you're needed in Vos. A new sparkling was born at the well earlier this morning, his name is Orion Pax." Alpha Trion nodded. "Very well, I'll be there shortly." He replied. The unicorn bowed and left.

Alpha Trion could barely contain the excitement he felt. He now knew what that presence in his mind was. It was his brother, Optimus, now reborn as he said he would be. No wonder Primus gave him such a harsh rebuke, probing into a sparkling's mind like that. Nonetheless, Alpha couldn't resist teasing his father a bit. _"You sure took your time." _He thought. Primus was a bit slow to respond but when he did, Alpha could feel his amusement. _"No, you're just impatient. And if you're impatient it's a good thing you were looking out for him rather than Amalgamous." _Alpha Trion laughed. His shape shifting brother was the very definition of impatient, unable to stand still even for a second before racing off in urgency.

Leaving his office, Alpha Trion headed down to the main floor of Iacon and out the front doors. Under his clothes he could feel his wings quivering with the anticipation of flight. It'd been too long since he'd took to the skies. Nonetheless, the old alicorn contained his excitement until he'd left the city. Then he broke into a run, gaining speed as he went. His wings emerged and he was off, soaring over Iacon and lower Tarn as he flew towards the care center in Vos, the closest settlement to the Well. He landed several miles outside the city, breaking into a brisk trot as he made his way inside.

The receptionist at the Vos Filly and Colts Care Center was a lovely unicorn with a silver mane and tail. Having been told of Alpha Trion's arrival she led him straight to Orion. The little colt was curled on his bed. He'd been reborn as a unicorn and would no doubt earn his wings later. He had the same chestnut coat on him that Alpha had seen last him in all those years ago. His mane and tail were the same shade of ice blue and his horn glowed bright with energy. "We found him beside the Well. I haven't seen a pony created as a foal before." She said. "Anyway, his name is Orion Pax." Alpha Trion observed the foal closely. _"No." _He thought. _"This is Optimus Prime, welcome brother." _"I presume you are his caretaker?" She continued. "I am, yes." Alpha Trion replied. "Then let me bring you the paperwork and you'll be free to go." She said and left. Alpha Trion gazed down lovingly at his youngest sibling, now a helpless colt. He nuzzled him between the ears. Orion yawned sleepily and gazed up at his caretaker with sleepy blue eyes. Alpha Trion smiled. "Go back to sleep little one." He murmured gently. The foal yawned again and did so.

Less than half and hour later, Alpha Trion had signed off the paperwork and left the care center, Orion being carried in a side bag that the older alicorn carried. Again walking several miles outside the city to avoid drawing attention, the aging Prime took to the air, his powerful wings carrying him home. Through his mental link with his far reaching brothers, Alpha Trion sent them a message. _"Our youngest has returned." _He could feel the excited buzzing of his brother's emotions in his mind and chuckled. He could expect a family reunion soon and prayed to Primus that his brothers sudden appearance wouldn't give Sentinel Prime, the current ruler of Equestria, a spark attack. He wouldn't put it past some of them to do so intentionally. Sentinel wasn't exactly well liked in the family.

Landing just down the block from his house, the alicorn unlocked the door with magic. He set Orion down on a small crib he'd made years in advance. The little red foal squeaked and clung to Alpha Trion's beard, causing the old alicorn to laugh. "You'll be more trouble than you're worth little brother." He said. Orion just chirped in reply, clinging tighter. Alpha Trion smiled, nuzzling the small form. _"You have many trials to come, Optimus." _He thought. _"But until that time comes, I won't let any harm come to you. I promise." _


	3. Chapter 2 Family Reunion

Reaching his home, Alpha Trion carried Orion to a room and he placed the sleeping foal in a crib. "You're safe now Orion." He whispered. "I will protect you." Not a second later there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Alpha Trion stood up and left the foal to sleep, closing the door behind him.

The knocks continued persistantly. "Alright, alright. Don't break it down, I'm coming!" Alpha Trion growled. "Youngsters these days, no patience whatsoever." He thought to himself. He opened the door to reveal... "Hiya big brother, heard we were uncles now!" Nexus Prime said. "So we had to come and say 'hello'." Amalgamous Prime agreed. "Wouldn't do to not greet the newest addition to the family." Alchemist Prime grunted. Alpha Trion, for once speechless, stepped aside to let them in. "Please be quiet would you, he's sleeping." "Aww, is Alphie lovin' the little foal." Nexus cooed. Alpha Trion groaned. "I see you haven't lost your attitude Nexus." He said. "You neither Amalgamous." He added as said Prime halted just inches behind him, a can of paint held in his grasp. He huffed. "Aww, you'd you know?" He whined. "It's been a long time big brother, let us prank you, please!" Nexus and Amalgamous begged. Alpha Trion snorted. "No!" He replied. "Ah, you're no fun!" The brothers whined and ran off in search of other bots to prank. "Behave yourselves, you understand me!" Alpha Trion shouted after them but if the two stallions heard him, they didn't give any sign of it. Alpha Trion sighed. "Those two! I hope they don't give Sentinel Prime a heart attack." He grumbled. "They just might." Alchemist said. "They're heading straight for the capital." "Figures. First on their list to prank would be that coward." Alpha Trion growled. "I wouldn't stop them even if I wanted to." Alchemist smirked. "So the great Alpha Trion does have some secrets after all." He said. Alpha Trion nudged his brother playfully. "Shut up!" He said.

A green warp gate opened in front of them. "Am I missing something?" Vector Prime asked as he entered the room. "Gah, Vector Prime, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alchemist growled. The Keeper of Time and Space chuckled. "So sorry Alchemist." He said. "Yeah, sure you are." The younger prime grumbled. Alpha Trion laughed. "After all these years, still going at it aren't you?" He said. "Why would we stop?" Vector replied. "Good point." Onyx Prime agreed as he appeared, Quintus Prime and Micronus Prime beside him. "Onyx, how long have you been standing there?" Alpha Trion asked. "Long before these two numbskulls showed up." the beast prime replied, tossing him Amalgamous and Nexus. "Found them wondering the streets, heading for the capital and I figured it best to leave Sentinal alone for right now." He said. "Thank you." Alpha Trion said and fixed the two cowering primes with a glare. "Ah, um..." They stammered and tried to escape, only to be blocked by their siblings. "Ah come on!" Nexus whined. "Totally unfair!" Amalgamous sniffed. "Consider it payback for all the pranks you pulled on us." Prima said as he approached. "Sweet, full house!" The shapeshifter exclaimed. Prima glared down at them. "Will you two promise not to pull any pranks while you're here?" He asked. They nodded meekly. "Yes sir." Nexus agreed. "Yes sir." Amalgamous said. Prima backed off, allowing the two to make a beeline for the kitchen. "Those two never change!" Alpha Trion growled. Prima turned to him and at once smothered him in a bone crushing hug. "Gah, Prima the ribs! Watch the ribs!" Alpha Trion gasped, forgetting how strong his elder brother was. Prima set him down. "Sorry little bro it's just..." "It's been a long time since we've had a family reunion!" Amalgamous squealed. "You know what I think this calls for?" Nexus asked. "Don't.." Alpha Trion began but it was too late, the two were already charging towards him. "GROUP HUG!" They shouted and tackled Alpha Trion. "Guys come on!" Alpha Trion complained. Only Amalgamous and Nexus would act this childish but the other primes hung back, barely stifling their laughter. Even Prima cracked a smile. He had to admit, they were adorable.

A wail sounded in the other room. "Oh great, you've woken him up!" Alpha Trion growled to the two stallions atop him. He shoved them off and ran to get Orion. He stroked the foals back. "Easy now little one." He murmured. He was becoming increasingly aware of a presence behind him and turned his head to see Amalgamous right beside him. "What are you doing in here?" Alpha Trion hissed. "Saying hello to my baby brother turned nephew." Amalgamous replied. He stuck a hoof under Orion's head. "Hi there, come meet your uncle Ami. Coochie, coochie, coo." Alpha Trion rolled his eyes. Leave it to Amalgamous Prime to play adoring uncle. He gave him a few seconds before batting his hoof away. "Alright, you've had your fun now let him sleep!" He growled. "Okay, okay. Easy big bro, what's gotten into you? New fatherhood getting to your head there grandpa." Amalgamous teased. "Why you little..." Alpha Trion growled and setting Orion down, charged after him. Amalgamous laughed and raced away. "You can't catch me!" He sang. Prima and the others sat down with a cup of steaming cider and watched the two in amusement. "Some things never change." Onyx sighed.

Meanwhile, outside the house another alicorn was watching the festivities, his night black coat blending with the dark surroundings. His heart was a conflict of raging emotions. "How can I show myself to them now? They hate me and that hate is well deserved!" He thought. He was aware of the sound of wings as a gray alicorn with a glowing blue horn landed beside him. "You never know, they might welcome your presence." He said. "After all, Optimus Prime was your brother too." "And they were, until I betrayed them!" The black alicorn hissed. The gray placed a wing lightly on his shoulder. "One day, you'll have to face your demons. You know that." He said. The other nodded. "Yes, I know. But not today." He sighed and with one flap of his scarlet wings, he took to the heavens. The gray alicorn stood there for some time, staring at the stars long after he'd disappeared out of sight. A sigh escaped him, echoed on the breeze as it blew lightly through the city. A rumble of unease rippled through the planet as the gray alicorn's emotions flared. "One day my child, one day." He whispered and vanished in a swirl of blue light. 


	4. Chapter 3 Alpha Trion's Secret

Orion grew quickly and Alpha Trion discovered he had a knack for wondering off. The foal's curiosity would end up getting him into trouble one day and the old alicorn had to work hard to keep his rambunctious charge in line. "Primus give me patience or this foal will be the death of me one day." He grumbled to himself.

He heard the sound of the door opening and closing, meaning that Orion was home from school. He ran into his caretaker's room, squealing happily. Alpha Trion looked up from his work. "Ah, Orion. How was school." He asked. Orion shifted his weight. "Good." he replied. "Did you learn anything?" The elder asked. "Nothing I didn't already know." replied the foal. Alpha Trion laughed. "Orion, I swear, you read through those textbooks faster than the teachers can read them to the class." He said. Orion ducked his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry grandsire." He mumbled. Alpha Trion stood up and nuzzled the smaller stallion. "Don't be. I admire your enthusiasm but do please give the teachers a chance to do their jobs, alright. Perhaps there might be something important they have to say that you might have missed in your readings." He said. "Okay." Orion mumbled. "There's a good boy. You run along now. If you want to play with Jazz you may." Alpha Trion said. Orion brightened at that. "Really?" He asked. Alpha Trion smiled. "Go on." He replied. "Yay! Thanks grandsire!" Orion squealed and raced off. Alpha Trion laughed and let him go outside again, racing down the block to his friends house. Orion was a good kid, he could be a bit for Alpha Trion to manage at times but Orion did try at least to be a good foal for his caretaker. For the most part, Alpha Trion couldn't entertain the rambunctious youth like another his age could. He was old, and lacked the energy of the youth. And so he was grateful to Jazz and his family that they could wear some of the energy out of him at least. Smiling to himself, Alpha Trion turned his attention back to the stacks of datapads on his desk and went back to work archiving.

Orion was enjoying himself as he raced up and down the street with Jazz. His pegasus friend occasionally hovered off the ground a few inches as he tried to get his wings to work and Orion attempted to practice some spells he'd learned in school. The first results however, were disappointing. Jazz laughed at the burnt, sizzling plant Orion had been attempting to change into a butterfly. "I'm pretty sure that's not what the spell does." He said. "Alright wise guy, let's see you do better!" Orion grumbled. "No can do pal, I'm a pegasus remember. I don't do your kind of magic." Jazz replied. "In other words, you don't know how." Orion teased. Jazz' face grew red and he hovered a bit. "I do too!" He cried. "Do not!" Orion retorted.

As the two foals were arguing, they failed to notice a group of thugs steeling from a house nearby. Orion saw them first. "Hey!" He shrieked, charging over towards them. The thugs took notice of him and ran. Orion took off after them, chasing them down the street to a corner ally. There the thugs stopped running and setting down their loot, turned to face him. "Oh looky here, a little colt." One said. "Wonder who he belongs to." Said another. "Doesn't matter, we can hold him hostage." Growled the first. "No, he saw us, we'll have to kill him." The leader said. The two unicorn's horns glowed with energy as the other two pegasi took the bags and flew off. At least they started to. Orion felt energy surge through him. He couldn't let them get away with this, no matter what. Summoning all his strength, he shot a stream of blue magic out of his horn, which tore the bags open and all the loot fell to the ground. "Why you little nightmare!" The leader snarled, green sparks beginning to shoot from his horn in his anger. "You'll pay for that!" As he advanced, Orion gave a loud wail. It was loud enough to be heard and received by Alpha Trion's ears and the old stallion was on his feet in an instant, running for the door. "Orion!" He cried, and saw the thugs at the edge of the allyway. All reason left the aging horse in an instant and he charged towards them, his hooves flying over the ground as with each stride, his speed increased. He shot magic out of his horn, striking the first thug across his back. With a snarl, he whirled around to face the old alicorn. "You, what are you doing here?" He hissed. "Grandsire!" Orion shrieked, starting towards him. "Stay there!" Alpha Trion growled, authority in his voice. Orion paused, doing as he was told. "Leave the foal alone." Alpha snarled. "Why should we? He caught us in action." The leader hissed. Alpha Trion's eyes narrowed and his horn glowed. Orion gulped. He'd never seen his caretaker so angry before. "I'll ask you one last time, leave Orion alone and I'll let you leave here peacefully." He growled. The leader wasn't afraid and he met Alpha Trion's gaze evenly. "No!" He replied. "Very well then, if you insist." Alpha Trion growled and lunged. With a loud "RIPPPP!" his tightnit close tore off his body and a large pair of wings, the biggest Orion had ever seen, emerged from his back. Alpha Trion put them to good use as he went airborne, firing magic at the two circling pegasi above him. Both went tumbling to the ground, their wings broken. The unicorns teamed up, each firing bursts of green magic at the alicorn but Alpha Trion, with speed and agility unlike his age, dodged each shot with practiced ease. "You'll have to do better than that!" He snarled. "Now it's my turn! Out of the way Orion!" He ordered. With a nod the unicorn raced to the other side of the street to watch as his caretaker fired a powerful burst of blue energy right into the thugs. They both fell to the ground instantly. Alpha Trion circled around, landing beside his charge. "Are they..." Orion whispered. "No, just stunned. They won't be out for long though, come on. I should get both of you home." Alpha Trion said as Jazz approached, in awe of what just happened. "Alpha Trion sir," He squeaked. "You-you're an alicorn." The old stallion nodded. "That's right I am." He replied. "But how. Only primes are supposed to be alicorns..." Orion's eyes widened as the truth dawned on him. Alpha Trion smiled down at the two awestruck foals. "Once, many vorns ago, I was a prime. But I gave that up a long time ago." He said. "But, you were a prime." Orion whispered. Alpha Trion's gaze hardened. "You speak of this to no one, you understand?" He growled. "Yes sir." Jazz stammered. "Yes sir." Orion agreed. "Orion, head back to the house. I'll walk Jazz home and meet you there." Alpha Trion ordered. Orion dipped his head respectfully and raced back to the house as fast as his little legs would carry him.

It was a few minutes before Alpha Trion returned. He found Orion standing by the window. "Now, why don't you explain to me what happened out there?" Alpha Trion asked him. Orion turned to him. "Only if you tell me the truth." He replied, a stubborn look on his face. Alpha Trion laughed. "You sure know how to strike a bargain little one." He said, nuzzling the foal. He settled down nicely on the floor and Orion, as he always did when his caretaker was about to tell him a story, settled down at his side, gazing up at him with wide eyes. "I was not just any prime, my dear Orion. I was the second born of the Original Thirteen." He began. "You know the stories, I don't need to go into detail there. I'm assuming you want to know why I gave it up." Orion nodded and he continued. "After the War of the Primes and the Golden Age began, Equestria had no need of us anymore. One of my brothers, Alchemist Prime, helped me establish a working order for our planet. Sentinel Prime, one of our descendents took control of the government. For a time, we ruled together but like those before him, he grew corrupt with power and determined he had no need of my guidance anymore." "So you became an archivist, left to gather dust and be forgotten." Orion realized. Alpha Trion nodded. "But that's not fair! After all you did for Equestria!" The foal yowled. Alpha Trion sighed. "Sentinel was right in a way." He said. "I am much too old now to lead anyone." "Nonsense, you take care of me just fine!" Orion cried. Alpha Trion smiled, nuzzling the foal. "You're compassion is appreciated my child." He murmured. "Now you know my story, it's your turn now." He ordered. "Oh alright." Orion grumbled. "Me and Jazz were arguing over something and that's when I saw those thugs. I chased after them and that's when they turned on me." He said. Alpha Trion sighed. "Oh Orion, you shouldn't have gone after them like that." He said. "But you always said it's a good thing to be helpful." Orion whined. "I know, but you should've come and found me first. I could've handled it. You are much too young right now and if something happened to you then I..." What Alpha Trion didn't say was that he couldn't bear to lose his youngest brother, not a second time. He'd waited so long to see Optimus Prime again and while Orion Pax wasn't his predecessor, he shared the same spark, the same memories, just waiting to be triggered.

Orion's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Do any other of your brothers still exist?" He asked. "Most do yes. Solus Prime as you know was killed a long time ago. Liege Maximo was imprisoned by Alchemist and died there. Megatronus, the Fallen, is unaccounted for. And the youngest of us, the Thirteen Prime as he is now known, vanished into the well of all-sparks, to one day be reborn into a future generation. But the others, are very much alive." Standing up, Alpha Trion opened a drawer and revealed a photo of the remaining 9 brothers. "This was taken the night I took you home. My siblings were very eager to meet you." He said. Orion pointed to the gray and black mech standing next to Vector Prime. "Who's he?" "That is Amalgamous Prime. The Trickster of the Thirteen. You can't go anywhere with that guy without getting pranked." Alpha Trion said. "I kinda remember him." Orion said. "He came to my crib. He was nice." "He's a big softie though don't ever tell him that." Alpha Trion laughed. He set the photo down, a part of him longing to tell his charge the truth. But he couldn't, not yet. The Covenant had yet to reveal when or if he would speak of it. He gave Orion an appraising look. "Now you go and wash up, you're a mess." He ordered. "Okay." Orion agreed. "Can you maybe tell me some stories tonight." He begged. "None from the books, I wanna hear your side of things." Alpha Trion hesitated. "I understand if you don't want to." Orion said. His eyes were what did him in. "Oh alright, you'll take a bath, we'll have dinner and then, if you behave, I'll share my tale alright." "Yay, thank you grandsire!" Orion chirpped and hugged his beard, which was still the only bit of him he could reach, and raced away grinning madly. Alpha Trion laughed. The kid's energy knew no bounds. He turned his attention back to the photo. Amalgamous and Nexus he knew had stayed on Equestria this time around and were probably enjoying themselves, pranking the hell out of any unsuspecting town victim. He chuckled to himself. "Just don't go too crazy, guys." He murmured and set the picture back.


	5. Chapter 4 The Hall of Records

Orion learned quickly under the tutalage of Alpha Trion. Most of his days were spent in the Hall of Records at Iacon. He'd grown in the past couple years. At 21 hands, he was physically a full grown adult. His burgondy coat became a scarlet red with maturity and his horn was an impressive 3 feet long with swirling patterns of blue and white. His thick long legs supported a slender frame with rippling muscles on the shoulder and flanks. To top it off a pair of sparkling blue eyes shone brightly, shimmering with white flecks as the light hit them. One would consider him handsome, beautiful even. Alpha Trion even had commented on his appearance, telling him it'd be no surprise if a large number of suitors came looking his way. He turned heads every time he entered the workroom. Orion seemed shy by the attention he'd recieve, ducking his head as if embarassed and mumbling a greeting as he made his way to his office.

At once he began to sort through the large number of datapads stacked upon his desk. There seemed to be a larger number of them every day. Alpha Trion felt that his student required more teaching as he moved his way up the ranks in Iacon's vast numbers of archivists and scholars. That was fine with Orion. He loved learning. Whenever he found a new datapad waiting for him on his desk, he silently leaped for joy. He did so now upon seeing a fresh stack of the pads. A small grin crossed his face, a small glimpse of what he was really feeling inside. The excitement, the joy! Oh how he loved his job!

Orion quickly lost track of time as he scanned and sorted through the new information. Some of the datapads were collected fairly recently, from places such as Voss and Paxian. Orion noticed there were even a few from Kaon and most interestingly, these ones came with a note. It read:

_"Orion,_

_These datapads came from the gladiator competitions a week ago from the mining villages in Kaon. It was against my wishes that you learn of this, however, The Covenant stays I must give them to you. Use this new knowledge wisely,_

_Alpha Trion_

A million questions ran through Orion's head. Why would Alpha Trion wish to keep this information from him? He knew the old archivist and former caretaker had a good reason for his secrets but it sounded like the truth of these datapads was out of his hands.

Curiosity overrided any instinct Orion might've had to be cautious. If Alpha Trion hadn't wanted him to know what he was about to learn, then maybe he should show a bit more concern for what he was about to do. But Orion remained as calm and passive as ever as he picked up one of the pads using his magic and simply, turned it on...


	6. Chapter 5 The Meeting

So at last we come to Megatronus! I didn't think we'd ever get there. Just a note, this story will follow the Prime continuity for the most part though there might be a few deviations.

Anyway, enjoy.

...

The voice had Orion captured at the first word and the unicorn listened eagerly to the recorded broadcasts coming from Kaon.

_"We must rise above the self imposed caste system! Are the stallions in charge any better than anyone else?! The corruption of our society has gone on for far too long! We must stand together my brothers for alone our voices are lost among the masses but together we stand strong, we stand proud, we will prevail!" _Cheering rose up in the background all chanting a single name. _"Megatronus, Megatronus, Megatronus!" _They shouted.

"Megatronus..." Orion murmured. The name sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place it. He filed it away, deciding to ask Alpha Trion about it later. At first, Orion had assumed this Megatronus was just another in a long line of protesters against the Senate. One of the many unhappy miners down in the pits of Kaon and other districts. But the more he listened, the more convinced he became of the genuineness of this certain gladiator. He himself had noticed the distinction between the castes and his concern for his society grew the more he listened.

As he did, a thought came to him. This Megatronus, while he appeared to have quite a following his influence was weak outside Kaon. To have his pleas for equality heard by the Senate he needed more influential ponies to come to him, ones that could potentially lead him to a hearing to plead his case in the great Halls of Iacon. Orion knew he was far from anywhere near the Senate's power but he was a start. He knew ponies who could get Megatronus what he wanted, Alpha Trion for starters. The old stallion had contacts in the Senate, he himself was once part of it for ages. "Yes," Orion Pax decided. Yes, he would help Megatronus.

Orion knew that what he was about to do was dangerous. If he was caught, he could be tried for treason. Speaking out against the Senate was not a matter taken lightly in Equestria. So secretly, he began to correspond with Megatronus.

...

The gladiator was secretly pleased that he had drawn in someone from the Halls of Iacon, someone with more influence, more power than he. At least for the moment. But he was also suspicious. Iacon, he knew, would be recording and monitoring every broadcast on the planet. It was their caste, the Great Archivist who cataloged, researched, and filed away every single bit of data they could find. For all Megatronus knew, this librarian could've already handed his information to one in the police caste and his treason could've reached the Senate. But no one came. No sirens blasted, no voices shouted for him to put his hooves up and surrender so Megatronus had to assume that his secret was safe, for now.

The conversations continued and as they did, Megatronus' suspicions gradually eroded away but he still hadn't met his new friend face to face. They agreed on a meeting place and time. Once his work in the mines was done for the day, Megatronus raced out faster than he had before. He'd always left that horrid place at a gallop but this time, he really broke into stride, getting to the air in seconds, leaving Soundwave and Shockwave to shake their heads. "Wonder where he's off to in such a hurry." Soundwave wondered. "Don't ask questions, just follow orders." Shockwave replied and walked back inside. Soundwave watched Megatronus' disappearing form for a few more moments before following his friend.

...

Megatronus slowed his pace only as he approached the meeting spot, finding he was the first to arrive. Considering he could fly, he wasn't that surprised. Orion, he knew from their previous conversations, was a unicorn and so had to rely solely on ground transport. In the distance, Megatronus could just make out a figure fast approaching. As it got closer, he could see more details. A bright chestnut red coat is what struck him first followed by a blue-white horn and eyes to match. This was topped off by a royal blue mane and tail. The stallion halted, sweat forming on his shoulder and flanks. "Sorry I'm late." He panted. Megatronus shook his head. "No, you're right on time. I'm just faster 'cause I can fly." He replied. Orion took that as a challenge and replied "We could race sometime and see if that's true." Megatronus laughed. "I'll look forward to it." He replied. He dipped his head humbly and murmured "Orion Pax, it is an honor to meet you at last." Orion returned the gesture and replied "The honor, Megatronus, is mine."

The two stared at each other for a long moment. _"He's a strong one." _Megatronus thought to himself, eying Orion's lean muscular frame. He was small, still underdeveloped, but his skinny legs supported a back of steel and muscle with a long neck and large head. Once he grew up, the librarian could quite easily be considered an Athlete. Megatronus took stock of his color sceme. _"Red and blue, not what I would've thought but nice. One might think it makes him looks handsome even." _Megatronus stopped his train of thought right there but a bunch of "what if" scenarios popped into his head. He shoved them aside. Yes, this Orion Pax could make a valuable ally.

Orion was also giving Megatron the once over, taking note of the scars that lined his powerful body, some old and some new and fresh, just beginning to scab over. Megatron was a fully grown stallion, unlike himself. He was still a colt. The gladiator's years in the pits had made his hide lean and tough and Orion could see a lot of muscle within that tall frame of his. Four thick, sturdy legs supported a night black frame with wings of the same color. A pair of ice blue eyes completed the picture and despite himself, Orion was shocked, a little envious even. _"He's beautiful. I wouldn't be surprised if he got all the girls." _He thought to himself, then shook himself out of it. No, he wasn't here to stare, he had a job to do.

"I know what you want," He began carefully. "Your cause is just and I believe I know a way I can help." "Straight to the point." Megatronus mused. "I like a stallion who doesn't doddle. Alright librarian, what do you think I should do?" He asked. "You need to spread your influence more. Besides the mining districts no one is really listening. Start by sending ponies out to every district, make them aware of what's really going on in the mines. Then when you have enough supporters, set a time and place for one big broadcast and I can transmit it across the whole planet." Orion said. "I thought Iacon merely archived data." Megatronus said. "Abolishing the caste system is our goal, I see no point in abiding by it." Orion replied. "Touche." Megatronus smirked. "Alright, how will this play out?" He asked. "Meet with me once a week, and we'll work through things as we go along." Orion replied. Clearly he had thought it out before coming here. "Very well Orion, I shall look forward to our next visit." He said. "Same time, same place?" He asked. Orion shook his head. "You know Maccadam's Oil House?" He replied. Megatronus nodded. "We'll meet there, same time. Oil's on me." Orion said. A smile graced the gladiator's lips. "I'll see you then, librarian." He replied and galloped away, his wings extending as he gained speed. Orion watched him go, half in awe, half in envy. "I wonder what it must be like to fly." He mused, trying to shake the feeling that somehow, he'd always known.


	7. Chapter 6 The Covenant Demands

Alpha Trion knew his job was done as he watched Orion walk back to Iacon radiating pride off his body. He knew where his student and former brother had gone. He'd been meeting with Megatronus again. After all these years, Alpha Trion still felt a surge of anger at the name. His former brother, turned traitor. This namesake, this imitations could not be trusted. The Covenant showed what would happen, all the trials his dear student would have to go through because of this gladiator. But Alpha Trion could not change the future, no matter how much he wanted to.

Opening the sacred book, Alpha Trion looked to see what he should do next. After a few minutes he nodded to himself and set off for the High Council.

"What?" Hightail exclaimed when Alpha Trion told him his plan. "Are you crazy? He's a librarian, not a Prime!"

"You know as well as I exactly what he is." Alpha Trion retorted.

Unlike a majority of the Council, Hightail knew who Orion Pax really was. He also knew that Alpha Trion was one of the original Thirteen and had done his part to keep their secret.

"Are you certain this is what the Covenant showed you?" He asked now.

Alpha Trion nodded solemnly. "I am certain of it."

"It won't be easy to convince the Council and even if Orion is made Prime that Megatronus will want that power for himself. There will be a Civil War on our hands within a fortnight." Hightail said.

"I know. The Covenant has shown me this as well." Alpha Trion sighed.

"What else has it shown you?" Hightail demanded, sounding frustrated.

"I cannot read much farther than that. All we can do is follow the timeline it provides us and hope for the best." Alpha Trion replied.

Hightail looked like he might snap a retort but restrained himself. He bowed low. "I will do what I can to convince the Council, Alpha Trion. But I cannot make any promises." He said.

"I wouldn't expect you to." The master archivist replied with a slight smile.

Hightail dipped his head and left, leaving Alpha Trion alone with his thoughts.

_"The trials you will face my student will require all of your strength. Be strong, my brother." _


	8. Chapter 7 One Last Flight

"Are you ready to go home yet, Orion?" Megatronus asked the slightly smaller shape riding on his back.

"One more time around, please." Orion had a way of being so cute it was impossible for the battle scarred gladiator to resist.

They were flying the skies over Iacon. Though it was his first time doing this, Orion was overjoyed at the prospect of flying, eagerly trying to reach out and touch anything that passed the pair by.

"Well alright but just once." Megatronus replied.

Orion relished in the feel of the wind stirring up his mane, streaming it out behind him and his back fur bristling against the cold. In the air he felt a strange sense of deja vu. As though he had flown before. But that couldn't be possible. He was a unicorn, not a Pegasi and most certainly not an alicorn like Alpha Trion.

That reminded him, he hadn't told Megatronus about the old stallion. Should he? Though he'd promised his teacher that he wouldn't tell anyone but Megatronus was someone he felt he could trust. He didn't know how wrong he would soon be proven to be.

For now at least, he was content. Resting his head across Megatronus' neck, he allowed his eyes to close and the gentle breeze lulled him to sleep. Megatronus chuckled and circled around, landing at the librarian's house. Alpha Trion wasn't home yet so Megatronus let himself in finding and using the key and carried Orion to bed. He tucked the young colt in.

Orion reached out one hoof and pulled him in beside him, tail curling around his.

Megatronus raised an eyebrow. "Is this what you really want my brother?" He asked.

"I've wanted you since I first met you." Orion whispered back, blue eyes bright with passion.

The two dissolved into a blissful series of kisses and passions.

Megatronus, though exhausted, stood slightly. "Goodnight, my brother." He whispered, nuzzling the red colt.

Orion stirred slightly and opened one sleepy eye. "Megatronus?" He asked.

Megatronus, at the door, paused turning back. "Yes Orion?" He asked.

"Stay?"

"You know I cannot do that, librarian."

"I know but stay a little while please."

Megatronus laughed to himself. The little colt could be such a foal sometimes. "Alright then." He rumbled.

Settling down beside Orion, he gently lulled the colt to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8 The High Council

The end of the Saga. Next up is Exiles, named for Alex Irvine's best selling book. I should update tomorrow or afternoon sometime if you want to be really picky about time.

Anyone who can guess who the gray stallion is gets a free ride on Amalgamous Prime.

Amalgamous: Whoo! Wanna help me prank Sentinel too.

Me: Don't get any ideas.

Anyway, on with the show!

...

Orion and Megatronus, facing multiple charges for their activities against the civilians of Equestria, entered the Hall with a great sense of urgency. Orion felt awed as he gazed up at the rulers of Equestria while Megatronus felt nothing but disgust as he gazed up at these corrupt beings. He kept his feelings well hidden however.

Hightail came forward first. "We are here to address the charges brought upon ones Orion Pax of Iacon and Megatronus, Identification number D6 of the Kaon Mining Corps. The charges are as follows: vandalism brought upon by the destruction of property at Highstone Park. Attacking civilians with terrorist motives. The kidnapping of Sentinel Prime. And conspiring against the current leadership of this planet. How do you plead?"

Orion and Megatronus said "Not guilty" and "guilty" respectively.

"The defendant will now come forward." Hightail demanded as Megatronus took the stand. Addressing the High Council, he showed his true colors.

"You are all corrupt. The caste system itself is corrupt. While you sit on your tails, my brethren are dying in the pits, and those who survive are forced to find any means necessary to cope with their unspeakable agony. A system which tolerates this is a system that must be abolished and I will see to that personally. You speak of peace, the only peace that can exist is the peace that comes from tyranny! What this world needs is a new leader. Someone to take them to the heights of the Golden Age we once had. Reinstate our former glory and perhaps reinstate our links with our lost colonies. That someone should be me!"

Orion could hardly believe the arrogance of his friend. Was this what Megatronus truly believed? How could he not have seen it before?!

Charging forward he knocked the gladiator from the podium and speaking from the heart, he began to speak.

"I never knew of Megatronus' treason. To me, he was nothing but a kind, caring and motivating leader who sought better conditions for his fellow stallions. While I was aware of the terrorist attacks, I did not know they were related to Megatronus. I had assumed they were a rogue faction that had separated from him to go down their own radical path for change."

"That is true. Anyone who dares use violence against the innocent is not a part of my lot." Megatronus said.

Orion, fueled by anger and hurt for Megatronus' betrayal, snarled "You be quiet! You showed your true colors today and now you must face the consequences!"

Megatronus backed down, looking hurt.

Orion ignored him and continued. "I do not believe in violence as a means to achieve our goal. The change we desire can take place right here right now without weapons."

"Then what do you believe little colt?" Hightail asked.

Orion looked past him to meet the eyes of his mentor, Alpha Trion. Seated near the top of the ranks. Beside him was a gray stallion Orion had never seen before but he looked important and radiated a power he'd never sensed before.

Gathering his courage, Orion replied "I believe in the autonomy of all citizens. That each stallion, mare, filly and foal should have the choice of what they should do with their lives and not be restricted into what an age old caste system demands they should and shouldn't do. Freedom, autonomy for all. Autobots!" He cried.

"AUTOBOTS!" The crowd answered.

Orion reared up, hooves meeting the air. "AUTOBOTS!" He cried again.

"AUTOBOTS!" The crowed cheered again.

Orion, overjoyed, looked to Megatronus for his reaction but the gladiator showed nothing but disgust and perhaps even a little anger as he eyed him. Orion felt hurt by this but he knew he had done the right thing.

The Hall was in a ruckess and the gray stallion Orion had seen earlier sitting by Orion came forward now and demanded silence. Everyone's eyes turned on him.

"There is another important matter." He rumbled. "With Sentinel Prime gone, Equestria lacks a leader. Two candidates have already manifested themselves but only one has proven themselves worthy today. To hold the title of Prime is one I have had the honor of delivering several times in the past. Now today, I choose the next leader."

Orion flinched as the intensity of that blue gaze focused on him. "Orion Pax, I name you Optimus Prime. Sentinel's heir and the next leader of Equestria."

Optimus was stunned. He was a mere librarian, hardly leadership material. "I-I am not worthy of this honor." He stammered.

"By the pits you aren't!" shouted a voice.

Optimus whipped around to stare into the gaze of Megatronus. Megatronus' once blue eyes had turned red in anger and a shadow surrounded his body. Everyone took a step back and the gray stallion even looked wary, his blue eyes flashing as his body tensed for a fight.

"You are a mere librarian. What do you know of leadership?" Megatronus continued. "You cannot fight, cannot win battles against those who oppose you. Oh there will be many who oppose you Orion Pax." He sneered. "And I shall lead them."

"Megatronus, no..." Optimus whispered.

Megatronus merely sneered. "I shall end your reign before it even begins." His horn glowed with purple light and he fired. His shot was intercepted by another fired from the gray stallion.

"ENOUGH!" He roared as he leaped down from the podium, placing himself between Megatronus and the newly named Optimus Prime.

"I have made my choice. "Megatronus, you are hereby declared as Megatron, enemy of the state. Should anyone find you here after dark, they will have orders to kill you on sight. Do I make myself clear?" He growled.

Megatron hesitated. "DO I?!" He thundered.

Optimus Prime bowed under the weight of that order. This stallion had some power, that was for sure.

Megatron, to his credit, merely flinched and met the blue gaze with flaming red eyes. "Perfectly, sir." The words just dripped with sarcasm.

He turned to leave. "Brother wait!" Optimus cried.

Megatron paused. Looking back at the red colt, a hint of sadness crossed his eyes. "I am sorry, Orion but we are brothers no more. I must take control and I will kill you to get it. Do not follow me."

"But, no..." Optimus thought for certain he would die of grief as the realization crashed down on him. Megatron was not his brother, he was his enemy and he would kill him without a second thought unless Optimus would be forced to do the same.

He could've ended the war before it started but Optimus wasn't the type to shoot someone in the back and neither apparently was the gray stallion who let his horn go dark again and turned to face Optimus.

"Optimus Prime. The quest for the Matrix of Leadership is yours. Find it and the title of Prime shall be yours to carry." He said.

Optimus dipped his head. "I accept this offer because I have no alternative. I cannot allow Megatron to cause unspeakable horrors that I know he will commit if he is in command. I will do everything in my power to lead you well and to put an end to the insurgency of Megatron before irreparable damage can be caused."

When the cheering finally died down, Optimus and the gray stallion were left alone.

"It is a long, painful road you face." The stallion rumbled gently. "While you will have friends, in the end you will be alone."

Optimus steadied himself and replied "I shall do the best I can to deal with it and not stray from my chosen path. That is all I can promise to do."


End file.
